Jeux interdits
by Manie
Summary: Les habitants d’Atlantis, malgré leur prouesses militaires ou leur QI supérieur à 250 sont et resteront toujours… de grands enfants. D&D délires et dégâts. Ou quand Sheppard et McKay décident d'initier Ronon aux sports terriens... My god...
1. Baseball party

**Titre : Jeux interdits**

**Résumé : Les habitants d'Atlantis, malgré leur prouesses militaires ou leur QI supérieur à 250 sont et resteront toujours… de grands enfants. D&D (délires et dégâts).**

**AN : Ben c'est un grand n'importe quoi auquel je pensais depuis un moment, et hier en lisant « Dans mon Dédale j'ai mis » et « les rapports censurés d'Atlantis » j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ces eaux là :p Allez lire ces fics elles sont géniales **

**PS : le titre à rien à voir avec le film ou quoi que ce soit **

sgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasga

Baseball party :

Elisabeth était surchargée de travail. Elle se rendait vers son bureau avec vue sur la salle de la porte d'un pas rapide quand elle entendit un grand « shbing » suivit d'un bruit un peu plus inquiétant de verre brisé. Elle se mit au pas de course, monta deux à deux les marches qui menaient à la porte et…

Elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter la bâte de baseball qui passa à trois centimètres de son crâne pour aller heurter bruyamment la paroie du fond.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ! VOUS ETES MALADE ?! » furent les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à articuler clairement avant de partir dans un mélange de postillons et de menaces lancées à tout va avec fureur, telle une dragonne crachant colère et flammes (ça fait très Shrek, dit comme ça).

Bref, elle était rouge pivoine et essoufflée quand elle se décida enfin à se taire et se contenta de lancer des regards furieux à tout le monde.

« Enfin, Ronon, je vous avais pourtant bien dit de tenir la bâte pour frapper et de ne pas la lâcher. »

John, qui venait d'arriver en courrant, n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence d'Elisabeth.

« Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ? J'ai failli me faire décapiter en entrant ! Vous avez tout intérêt à avoir une bonne explication ! »

John recula d'un pas. Elle avait l'air d'une folle furieuse avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux exorbités, le teint cramoisi et les veines qui palpitaient dans son cou (et la bave qui coulait de sa bouche… après Shrek voilà l'exorciste. Non je retire ça, finalement, je veux pas en faire trop).

« Heu… Ben j'apprenais à Ronon à jouer au baseball. Je lui avais montré un match à la télé, l'autre soir et je me suis dit que ça serait bien de le sortir un peu de la salle de combat… Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir croisé Kavanaugh dans le couloir… »

« Non, pas du tout ! Et rassurez-vous, je vais très bien ! Et c'est sûrement pas grâce à vous ! »

Rodney arriva en courrant d'un couloir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Sheppard, vous me devez 20$, elle est tombée dans l'oc… éan ? Elisabeth ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Kavanaugh a encore essayé d'envoyer une copie de sa cassette sur la mauvaise direction de la cité au Général Landry ou quoi ? »

« Vous êtes sûr qu'elle soit tombée dans l'eau ? Parce qu'après avoir traversé la fenêtre elle avait l'air d'aller droit vers le fronton nord. »

« Non non, je vous assure, elle a sombré dans les profondeurs à à peu près… et bien, disons très loin. Ronon, vous êtes vraiment très fort. »

Elisabeth ne disait plus rien mais semblait être devenue encore plus rouge, si c'était dieu possible.

« Vous allez bien, Elisabeth ? Il faudrait peut-être que vous alliez voir Carson, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. »

« Vous… avez… cassé… une vitre… de la salle… de la porte… ? »

« Au moins une dizaine, je dirais, mais je peux me tromper. La première fois que Ronon a frappé, la balle a rebondi dans tous les coins de la pièce, est sortie, a rebondi sur une tour proche et est rerentrée en cassant une autre vitre pendant que la bâte sortait à son tour… Superbe coup, pour un premier essai. Il faudra penser à commander un stock de bâtes et de balles au prochain voyage du Dédale, d'ailleurs. »

« ET CA VOUS AMUSE DE DETRUIRE LA CITE PENDANT QUE D'AUTRES TRAVAILLENT DUR A ESSAYER DE LA GARDER EN ETAT ?!! SORTEZ D'ICI ET LE PROCHAIN QUE JE PREND A JOUER AU BASEBALL OU QUE CE SOIT DANS CETTE CITE VA ME LAVER TOUTES LES VITRES DE LA TOUR A LA BROSSE A DENTS, EST-CE QUE JE ME SUIS BIEN FAIT COMPRIS ?!! » (cf : T4XI mdr)

sgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasga

**Alors, comment vous trouvez ? Reviewez, ça fait toujours plez héhé. Si ça vous dit, j'ai quelques autres idées :p mais ça ça dépend de vous alors si vous voulez la suite, je vous suggère le ptit bouton mauve là…**

**Là !!!**

**Voilà**

**Ici**


	2. Pull !

**Disclaimer : Rien de la série ne m'appartient, seulement l'idée de cette fanfic, blablabla.**

**AN : ****doxidyn****, merci pour ta review ! J'en ris encore ! Les ptits poulets alala… Je me dis **

**souvent la même chose. Merciiiii.**

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

Pull !

Elisabeth, que l'histoire du baseball avait épuisée, retourna vers ses quartiers pour se reposer. Elle ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce, se jeta littéralement sur son lit, ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu une équipe pareille ? » pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Zzzzz Zzzzzzzzzz…

ZZzzz gné ?

Quelque chose (mais quoi ?) venait de tirer le leader d'Atlantis de son (bruyant) sommeil (le côté caché des dirigeants héhéhé. On vous l'avait pas dit qu'elle ronflait hein ? Ca casse le mythe, tout de suite, comme ça). Je disais donc : quelque chose venait de réveiller Elisabeth.

Mais quoi ?

« DOCTEUR WEIR ! »

« Quoi, quoi ? » C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qui l'avait réveillé était en fait la voix irritante et affreusement aigüe d'un certain scientifique tchèque qui hurlait dans la radio - qu'elle avait oublié de retirer de son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Si c'est Kavanaugh, je vous jure qu'il va m'entendre ! »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas lui… Enfin je ne crois pas… ATLANTIS EST SOUS LE FEU ENNEMI ! »

« Mais pas besoin de hurler, bon sang ! Je vous entend ! Attaquée ?! Mais par qui ?»

« DES ATTAQUANTS NON IDENTIFIES ! »

« NON IDENTIFIES ? Heu, pardon, non identifiés, vous dites ? Et avec quoi au juste ? »

« DES TIRS NOURRIS ET DES MORCEAUX DE TERRE CUITE ! »

« Plus la peine de crier, nom de dieu ! Des… morceaux de terre cuite ? »

« Apparemment, l'ennemi veut casser les carreaux de la tour centrale, Docteur ! »

« Casser les… ils vont me recoller tous les morceaux de verre brisé de chaque vitrail de chaque fenêtre de chaque tour de chaque aile de cette cité ! »

Au même moment, ailleurs dans Atlantis.

« PULL ! »

Une rafale de coup de feu troua l'air et résonna pendant un long moment dans l'atmosphère. Puis un « shbrang clink boum aïe ! » retentit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Rodney, première règle : ne pas tirer les yeux fermés ! »

« Mais pourtant j'ai fait tout comme vous aviez dit, monsieur Dex ! Excusez-moi de ne pas être un aussi fin tireur que vous. On peut pas tout avoir, l'intelligence et la précision au tir, hein ! »

« Faites ce que je fais, pas ce que je dis ! »

« Heureusement, si on faisait ce que vous disiez, on ferait pas grand chose. »

« Bon, les mecs, c'est pas tout ça mais je crois que le morceau de poterie athosienne que Rodney n'as PAS REUSSI A TOUCHER a cassé le… (Sheppard prit ses jumelles pour observer la tour centrale) et bien, la 54ième vitre de la tour centrale et a heurté…Bon ben Rodney, vous venez d'assommer le seul et unique collaborateur qui arrivait à vous supporter… jusqu'à présent, du moins. Zelenka est bon pour l'infirmerie. »

« Et évitez de tirer AUSSI sur les vitres, surtout. Vous savez, il y a des gens, dans ces bâtiments. Et vous tirez à balles réelles… »

« Mais j'y peux rien, il y a eu un reflet sur une des vitres… »

« … encore entière, je suppose… »

« .. et j'ai tiré, j'y peux rien, c'était un réflexe ! »

« Mais c'est la quatrième fois que vous râtez la cible, Rodney ! » ricana Ronon.

« Oh ! Vous, ça va hein ! »

« MCKAY ! SHEPPARD ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de briser des vitres qui ont survécu à des milliers d'années de milliers de tonnes d'eau, vous attaquez AUSSI MON PERSONNEL ! LE PROCHAIN QUE JE PREND A ME BRISER UNE VITRE JE LUI FAIS NETTOYER TOUTE LA CITE AU COTTON-TIGE ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?! »

« Ah, on a plus droit à la brosse à dents, maintenant ? »

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

**Vous connaissez la chanson, le ptit bouton mauve là, ça fait toujours plaisir :p **


	3. Bloody rugby

Bloody rugby 

**AN : Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup fait rire ! Voilà pour la succession du coton-tige, ****doxidyn**** Enjoyyy**

**Disclaimer : ça a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, je ne possède toujours pas la série.**

sgasgasgasgasgasga

Le lendemain (la connerie, ça fatigue, faut bien qu'ils dorment un peu aussi. Hé oui, parce que même les super-héros ça doit dormir ! Et assouvir quelques autres besoins naturels, je vous en parlerai un jour, peut-être). Hum hum, le lendemain, donc.

Il n'était pas passé onze heures lorsqu'Elisabeth reçu un appel d'urgence.

« Elisabeth, c'est Carson. Vous devriez venir à l'infirmerie immédiatement ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Quelqu'un s'est prit un morceau de vitre dans l'œil ? »

« Non, c'est… un mystère inexpliqué ? »

En fond sonore, on entendit Rodney crier quelque chose comme « Fou be le payerez ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il marmonne ? Bon, j'arrive tout de suite. »

(quelques secondes plus tard, à l'infirmerie)

« Waw, Docteur Weir, vous avez couru vite, dites donc ! » s'exclama Sheppard en la voyant entrer.

« Oui… je… j'ai… heu… attendez… je re… prend mon souffle… »

« Vous devriez faire plus de sport pour améliorer votre endurance. » souligna Ronon.

« Du… sport… vous… voulez… que… je… vous fasse… nettoyer… toutes… »

« … les vitres au coton-tige ? »

« Non… avec… des… confettis… !(1)(2)(3)»

Sheppard frissonna. Dix minutes plus tard, Elisabeth se redressa (enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !), ayant repris son souffle.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore l'autre, là, à marmonner avec la tête au plafond ? »

« Il s'est cassé le nez. Ca pisse le sang, c'est dégueu ! » expliqua Sheppard, tandis que McKay ôtait le mouchoir qu'il tenait pressé contre son appendice nasal esquinté.

« Si vous d'étiez bas un daussi bauvais lanceur, je de serai bas en drain de be vider de bon sang ! En blus, je vais attraper un torticolis si je reste blus longdents cobbe ça !»

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, Sheppard ? »

« Pas ma faute ! Monsieur regardait ailleurs quand je lui ai lancé le ballon et… »

« Le ballon ?! Je vous avez dit d'arrêter de jouer dans la cité ! »

« Techniquement, on était pas « dans » la cité, mais dessus. »

« Peu importe, vous avez très bien compris ! McKay, c'est bien fait pour vous ! »

« Symba la solidarité. C'est fou ce qu'on se sent soutedu ! Et bourquoi vous l'avez appelée, vous, aussi ? Ce d'était absolubent pas décéssaire !»

« Faut bien qu'on rigole un peu. Ca vous apprendra à vous moquer de moi en permanence. »

« Et pour l'hémorragie de son nez, on fait quoi ? »

« Rodnez, vous n'aurez qu'à installé une télé au plafond de votre chambre. » railla Carson.

« Je de peux pas rester cobbe ça ! J'ai du dravail, boi, bonsieur ! »

« Ah ouais, y a pas de doute, ça se voit rien qu'à votre façon de jouer au rugby que vous ne sortez pas beaucoup, McKay. » ajouta Sheppard.

« Allez en denfer ! »

SGASGASGASGASGA

1 Ils vont s'éclater didonc. C'est assez petit ça ? rire démoniaque J'ai rien trouvé de plus petit pour l'instant, si vous avez des idées mdr. Au fait, j'ai une super histoire sur les confettis, je vous ferai un ptit chapitre là-dessus quand le temps du châtiment sera venu.

2 Confetti : nom masculin (mais ça sert aussi à faire votre culture générale, messieurs dames !)

3Remarquez à quel point la taille de l'ustensile diminue au fur et à mesure que le nombre de vitres entières s'amenuise !

Sgasgasgasga

**Alors, lol qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Si vous le demandez, je peux vous ajouter les sous-titres pour McKay mdr. Enfin, il vous suffit de parler en vous pinçant le nez et de lire à haute voix, ça vous paraîtra déjà plus simple mdr. Reviewwwwwwwwwwwww**


	4. Ping Pong Aïe !

Ping-pong… Aïe :

**AN : Merci Mel pour l'idée mdr, j'avais complètement zappé celui-là ! Merci encore pour les review, ça fait plaisir de voir ça en rentrant de l'école :p ça met de vachement bonne humeur ! Pour ce qui est de la petitesse du prochain truc… là j'avoue, je rame, mdr, l'idée des grands de riz est pas mal mais pour laver les carreaux c'est pas pratique lol. La suite nous le dira. Ah oui, je dois vous prévenir, je suis en période d'exam, alors les chapitres vont suivre un peu moins pendant une petite semaine, d'avance désolée (mais après je me rattrape, c'est promis )**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi, malheureusement !**

Sgasgasgasgasgasgasga

« Aïe ! Mais ça va pas, la tête ?! C'est du ping-pong pas du tir au pigeon ! »

« Vous en faites un beau, de pigeon… » marmonna Rodney entre deux ricanements.

« Oh ! Vous, ça va, monsieur je ne sais pas rattraper un ballon. »

John récupéra la balle qui avait rebondi à travers toute la pièce avant (enfin) de s'arrêter dans un pot de fleur (allez savoir ce qu'il fait là, d'ailleurs, ce pot de fleur).

« Je vous le répète encore une fois, Ronon. Le but du jeu, c'est de faire rebondir la balle du côté de l'adversaire, pas de tirer **sur** l'adversaire. Vous avez compris ? »

« Dommage, c'est tellement plus drôle. »

« Ouais ben faites ça quand vous jouez avec McKay, pas avec moi. Je tiens à mon intégrité physique. Lui il a déjà le nez défoncé, vous pouvez y aller. »

« Heyyy ! Vous devriez avoir honte de dire des choses pareilles ! »

John fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et fit un service de débutant pour bien montrer à Ronon comment s'y prendre.

« Vous voyez, elle rebon… »

SPONG (je sais pas, ça fait quoi comme bruit, une balle de ping-pong contre de la chaire humaine ?)

SHBLAM (ça c'est la chaire humaine en question qui tombe parce qu'elle a très mal)

« Sheppard ? Ca va ? »

John était allongé sur le dos, étendu de tout son long au pied de la table. Il avait l'air complètement sonné et son œil… ben il avait triplé de volume et virait au violet, c'était franchement pas beau à voir.

« Aïeeeeeeeeee… »

« Waa, il a morflé, vous l'avez pas raté ! »

« Vous êtes une brute… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il marmonne ? »

« Il a dit que vous n'étiez qu'une brune. »

« Une brune ? » demanda Ronon en arquant un sourcil.

« Mais non, une brute, imbécile violent. »

« Une brune, indélébile volant ? Il doit vraiment être sonné pour dire des non-sens pareils. On ferait mieux de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ça m'a l'air d'être sérieux, tout de même. »

« OK »

En deux temps trois mouvements, Ronon remit Sheppard debout et le poussa vers la sortie.

Rodney les regarde s'éloigner, et avec un sourire malicieux (et méchant, faut bien l'avouer), il activa sa radio.

« Elisabeth ? Sheppard s'est blessé, on l'amène à l'infirmerie, vous devriez venir voir ça ! »

_(dix minutes plus tard à l'infirmerie)_

« Mais vous êtes pas croyables, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore une fois ? »

« Ping-pong. » déclara Ronon.

Elisabeth le dévisagea.

« Mais encore ? »

« Ping… pong… aïe… »

" Bon, j'apprécie votre concision mais si vous pouviez faire des phrases complètes, ça m'éviterait de devoir acheter le décodeur Age de Pierre."

« On jouait au ping-pong et Sheppard n'a pas su rattraper la balle et se l'est prise dans l'œil ! » déclara Rodney avec un grand sourire.

« Assassin ! Il a essayé de me tuer, vous voulez dire ! C'est un dangereux psychopathe ! Il faudra voir à l'enfermer ! » hurla John en pointant furieusement Dex du doigt.

A cet instant, Carson arriva dans l'infirmerie en trombe.

« Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de boulot comme ça, vous devez faire les crétins pour m'en rajouter ! Qui est blessé cette fois-ci ? »

« C'est Sheppard, il s'est blessé parce qu'il ne sait pas… »

John le coupa en plein élan.

« Bon, ça va, je souffre le martyr, on pourrait voir à me soigner au lieu de discuter. »

« Rah, un sac de glace et c'est bon, arrêtez de faire votre chochotte. En trois jours ce sera fini. » râla Rodney.

« T'façon j'm'en fiche, le sac de glace c'est toujours plus sexy que les petits bouts de coton imbibés de sang qui vous sort par les trous de nez, pas vrai McKay ? » lança Sheppard en accompagnant sa raillerie d'une pichenette sur le nez du scientifique, qui gémit.

Alors que Carson allait s'éloigner en soufflant d'exaspération après avoir prescris quelques examens à Sheppard, Elisabeth lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Dites, tant que vous y êtes, faites aussi un scan-crâne à Ronon, il m'a l'air… diminué. Ses phrases sont de plus en plus courtes… enfin, on peut même pas vraiment appeler ça des phrases. »

sgasgasgasgasgasgasga

**Au prochain épisode : Elisabeth se met au sport… lequel ? Ca, c'est une surprise . Alors vous en dites quoi ? Ca vous a plu ? Revieeeeeeew !**


	5. Aux fans de chasse et pêche

Avis aux fans de chasse et pêche !

**AN : Je vois que vous êtes tous encore plus sadiques que moi mdr ! Je fais encore un peu durer le suspens pour Weir :p l'idée des fléchettes est à retenir, Atchoum ! (dommage qu'elle ait des portes vitrées, mais je vais travailler le truc mdr) Merci à vous, Oh ! Lecteurs ! Voilà donc la suite, un ptit interlude un peu plus court (faut dire que je suis censée étudier là, mais bon, chut, ce sera notre secret héhé). Zoubi !**

Disclaimer : voir page précédente… 

Sgasgasgasgasgasgasga

« Je m'ennuie. »

Rodney soupira pour la quinzième fois en moins d'une minute (John s'amusait à les compter en faisant une petite trace dans le sol à l'aide d'une branche, et comme ils étaient assis depuis une heure, le sol était maculé de traits sur plusieurs mètres carré).

« Je m'ennuiiiiie ! »

Un petit trait de plus.

« Non, mais sincèrement, qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie ! »

Silence. Petit trait.

« Vous écoutez quand je vous dit que je m'ennuie ? »

Silence. Petit trait.

« Si vous disiez quelque chose, je sais pas, du genre « je partage moi aussi votre ennui, Rodney » ça m'aiderait, vous savez. On s'ennuie tellement, ici. »

Nouveau trait.

Un cri fit sursauter McKay qui tripotait les petits bouts de coton qui lui chatouillaient le nez.

« Ouais ! Je suis arrivé à cent ! J'ai gagné ! »

« Gagné quoi ? »

« Beckett, vous me devez 20$ ! »

Le médecin écossais, occupé à défaire les (nombreux ) nœuds que la ligne de sa canne à pêche sur la rive, quelques mètres devant eux, cria par dessus son épaule.

« Quoi ? Déjà !? Rodney, vous êtes vraiment impossible ! »

Le physicien jeta un regard furieux à Sheppard, dont l'œil droit était à présent entouré d'une marbrure violacée.

« Quelle était la nature exact du pari contre moi ? »

« On se demandait combien de temps vous tiendriez avant de pousser votre centième plainte. Avec un quota de quinze par minutes, il vous a donc fallu environ une heure. Calcul élémentaire, mon cher. »

Les deux hommes étaient assis sur à même le sol. McKay s'était allongé, prétextant que cela empêchait son nez de saigner (mais bien sur, tout le monde se doute bien que c'était une excuse pour échapper à la pêche. Pêche à laquelle Elisabeth l'avait forcé à aller, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe (au moins ça les empêchait de dévaster la base, pendant ce temps)). Sheppard était installé en tailleur, un coude sur le genoux et tripotait toujours la brindille avec laquelle il avait dévasté le sol tout autour de lui.

« Bon ! J'en ai marre ! »

Carson revint vers eux avec un air ulcéré.

« Ronon, c'est la dernière fois que je vous donne une canne à pêche ! (Ronon lança un pas très discret « Ouaissss ! » que Carson fit mine de ne pas remaquer). Vous n'avez mis que deux secondes à me coincer une canne dans un arbre, à en lancer une autre dans l'étang et il vous a fallu cinq secondes supplémentaires pour transformer la troisième ligne en une boule de nœuds, moi ça fait presque une heure que j'essaie en vain de la défaire ! Et vos deux camarades ici présents m'ont sorti des excuses bidon pour ne pas avoir à en faire autant !»

« Bidon ? Je trouve au contraire que le fait de s'être foulé la cheville en tentant d'échapper à une Elisabeth furieuse qui me courrait après était une très bonne excuse. En plus, Ronon m'a tiré tellement fort dans l'œil que j'en ai encore la migraine. »

« Mais bien sur. Surtout que c'est très important de savoir marcher pour mettre une ligne dans l'eau et attendre que le poisson morde. Et vous, Rodney, je ne crois pas une seule seconde que vous vous soyez coupé en essayant d'éplucher un fruit. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il d'anormal dans le fait d'épl… »

« Je parlais du fruit, McKay. Allez, j'en ai assez entendu, on rentre ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous emmène pour une partie de pêche sur une autre planète ! »

Il partit furieux en trimballant tout son matériel.

Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, les trois fans de « chasse et pêche » (ça c'est ironique, je préfère préciser) se félicitèrent mutuellement.

« Vous me devez 40$ Sheppard. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Ca fait une heure et exactement trois minutes vingt-sept secondes et dix centièmes qu'on est ici. Le pari était de tenir moins d'une heure… »

Sgasgasgasgasgasgasga

Raaah comment ça sent trop le vécu ! God save mon frère et mon grand-père (à qui je dédie ce chapitre :p), pour ces moments incroyables. Les cannes dans les arbres, les nœuds et tout, c'est véridique ! Alala, le bon vieux temps.

Lol, bon c'était sensé être court mais j'ai été plus inspirée que je ne l'aurais cru. Comment vous trouvez ? Vous connaissez la chanson, pressez, pressez le joli petit bouton. :p


	6. Yoga Ah tchica !

**Hey Hey Hey ! I'm back ! Et oui, je suis « enfin » en vacances :p La belle vie, quoi ! Tout ça pour dire que maintenant, j'ai le temps d'écrire la suite !! Ahhh je vois vos yeux qui s'illuminent, alors sans plus tarder, nous allons torturer (vous aimez ce mot, ne mentez pas !) Elisabeth ! Et oui, parce qu'elle manque sérieusement de sport (et aussi parce qu'elle m'énerve profondément à donner des ordres mais à ne rien faire :p), nous allons commencer les séances de remise en forme par… (roulement de tambours) du YOGA ! Mais si, vous verrez, ça va être drôle (rire démoniaque) Leeeeet's go !**

----------------------SGA---------------------

Teyla, comme à son habitude, portait son « magnifique » petit haut mauve qu'elle lavait une fois tous les trois mois avec de la terre et des cailloux (on nous a jamais dit que les athosiens connaissaient le savon, après tout). Elle était debout bien droite, yeux fermés, devant un tapis de gym, les mains en position prière, et faisait un exercice de relaxation (elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle allait en avoir besoin héhé).

En face d'elle, Ronon, McKay, Sheppard, Elisabeth et Zelenka (pas besoin de préciser qu'on avait traîné les trois quarts des membres présents par les cheveux pour les faire assister à la séance). Eux aussi étaient chacun face à l'un de ces merveilleux petits tapis verts en mousse, tout confort tant qu'on s'allonge pas dessus.

Ronon s'était bien mis à la première ranger pour pouvoir mater le décolleté plongeant de Teyla. Elisabeth s'était diplomatiquement résolue à aller elle aussi sur la première rangée. Les trois derniers s'étaient planqués dans le fond.

« Bon, nous allons commencer par nous détendre, déclara Teyla. Fermez les yeux et… inspirez… expirez… inspirez… » (elle entrouvrit suspicieusement une paupière pour observer Sheppard qui ricanait avec Rodney en pointant Zelenka du doigt).

« McKay, Sheppard, si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite je vous fait faire le grand écart sans échauffement, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Cela suffit à les calmer et à leur faire reprendre une attitude digne d'un cours de yoga.

« Maintenant, penchez-vous en avant, jambes écartées, bras tendus devant vous, et… on… tire… »

« Maiiiiiiiiheuuuuuuuuuuu ! »

Shbaf ! (oooh la jolie trace de main sur la joue du Lt-Colonnel :p)

« John Sheppard, vous n'avez pas honte de me mettre des mains aux fesses ? »

« Mais j'y peux rien, vous étiez trop près de moi, alors quand j'ai étendu les bras… »

« Sale pervers ! »

« Même pas vrai. Regardez, Zelenka a le même problème avec Ronon ! »

Shbam. (oooooh les jolies lunettes toutes cassées de Radeck !)

« Vaudrait mieux pour vous que ça n'arrive plus, Docteur Zelenka » gronda Dex.

Radek marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une brute épaisse mais ravala rapidement ses paroles au regard furieux du Satedan.

« Bon, ça vous dérangerai de travailler en silence sans attouchements de type sexuels toutes les trois minutes ? » râla Teyla. « On reprend ! Position du Gwakashmol qui hulule. »

« Hey, dites, Teyla, ce serait pas plus simple d'expliquer les techniques au lieu de leur donner des noms de bestioles de l'espace connues seulement de vous ? En plus ça me donne faim ! » protesta Rodney.

« Rapport au gwakamole, j'veux dire. » marmonna-t-il après un regard brûlant de Teyla.

« On reprend ! (elle attendit que tout le monde fasse comme elle). Bon Elisabeth, c'est plus un Gwakashmol, c'est un ver-de-terre malade, là. Tirez plus sur vos bras et tendez vos jambes. »

« Aiiiiiiieee mais ça tire ! »

« C'est le but… »

« Mais j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !»

« N'avez qu'à être plus souple. Regardez, même les mecs savent le faire. »

« Tirez plus fort ! Bon, ça suffit, faites-moi une série de cent pompes. »

« Mais c'est de la torture ! »

Cependant, elle obéit de peur de se faire brûler vive, car si les yeux de Teyla avaient été des rayons laser façon Star Wars, elle serait déjà un morceau de gruyère.

« Un ! »

Petit pliage de bras tout pourri.

« C'est pas ce que j'appelle un pompage ça ! Deux ! »

Shblam !

« Espèce de larve ! Debout ! »

« Dites, Teyla, vous avez été instructeur à l'armée dans une autre vie ? » eut le malheur de ricaner John.

« Deux cents pour vous, Colonel ! Et le prochain qui l'ouvre, c'est le double ! »

« Oui, madame ! »

Après moins de (montre en main) waw quand même trente secondes, tout le groupe était par terre, la bave au coin des lèvres, les bras flageolants, à pomper (sauf Teyla, faudra lui régler son compte aussi, à celle-là).

---------------------------SGA-----------------------

**C'est un peu brouillon, mais je vais me rattraper par la suite, c'était qu'une mise en bouche. Quoi qu'il en soit… REVIEW ! svp svp :p**


	7. Basket bamheu Ball

**AN : J'en connais d'eux qui se reconnaitront en lisant ça lol. Ce chapitre à pour sous-titre « ode au cours de gym ». Comme je suppose que nous ne sommes pas les seules à jouer n'importe comment et que vous, chers lecteurs/trices avez sans doute fait quelque chose dans le genre (sinon, on aura vraiment l'air con mdr)… Enjoy, tout simplement.**

PS : désolée du retard, j'avais complètement oublié la fic pendant les vacances, c'est quand je m'ennuie le plus que j'ai le moins de temps pour écrire mdr, bref, mes excuses.

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

**Basket (bam… heu) ball.**

« Rodney, la passe, la passe ! Par ici ! » hurla John Sheppard, en gesticulant tandis qu'il était parfaitement démarqué.

Rodney, encerclé par Elizabeth et Ronon.

« Vous voyez bien que je ne sais pas vous faire la passe ! En plus, j'ai la très mauvaise mais persistante impression que Ronon va me mettre un coup de boule… »

Ronon murmura assez bas pour que John ne l'entende pas :

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, McKay. »

En gémissant comme un gamin apeuré, Rodney lui mit la balle entre les mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ronon, comme si de rien était, s'approche du panier le plus proche, balle en main, en marchant tranquillement, repoussa Teyla du petit doigt, tandis qu'elle essayait de lui tirer la balle de la main (oui, parce que Ronon a de tellement grandes mains qu'il tient le ballon comme on tient un bébé chien) et déposa le ballon dans le panier en levant simplement le bras.

Sheppard, hors de lui, hurla « temps mort ! » à travers toute la salle.

« Combien de fois faudra vous dire de ne pas marcher avec la balle en main ?! »

Elisabeth, que la présence de Ronon dans son équipe arrangeait bien (elle devait moins courir, forcément, cette feignasse, et puis elle gagnait en plus), se mit à hurler à son tour.

« John ! Arrêtez d'être mauvais perdant, on dirait un gamin de douze ans qui a perdu toutes ses cartes pokémon ! Et en plus, vous êtes trois dans votre équipe, nous, on est que deux ! »

« Enfin, tout le monde sait très bien que Rodney est nul dans pratiquement tous les sports à part la sieste et que Teyla ne connaît pas les règles. C'est équitable, je trouve. Vous connaissez les règles et Ronon vaut au moins cinquante McKays ! »

« Ca va aller, oui ? Vous allez voir si il vaut mieux que moi ! » réplica Rodney en le menaçant du poing, sans toutefois oser s'approcher de trop près.

« Vous lui avez donné le ballon ! DONNE ! »

« Quand je vous disais qu'il risquait de m'assomer, je ne plaisantais pas ! »

Il s'empara du ballon dans la main de Ronon et alla se mettre sur la ligne de fond pour remettre le ballon en jeu. Il voulut faire une passe haute et longue à Teyla, mais Ronon s'était posté devant lui et était tellement grand… Il jeta le ballon au dessus de la tête de Ronon, mais la balle entra directement dans le panier, par le dessous (n'est-ce pas Elise ?Oui, là c'est drôle parce que quelqu'un de ma connaissance à fait exactement pareille, sauf que la personne devant elle n'avait sûrement pas la taille de Ronon ).

« RODNEY ?! A quoi vous jouez ?!!! C'est du basket, pas du « visé de cerceau par dessous », nom de dieu ! »

« Je le sais bien, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! »

Ronon, qui dans un élan de fureur, récupéra le ballon, se mit à traverser le terrain en courrant et driblant comme un forcené, tel Godzilla entrant dans New York (l'image vous parle, hein ?). Tous les pokémons des environs sentirent le sol trembler sous ses pas énoooormes. Sheppard, qui était en plein dans sa trajectoire, se jeta in extremis sur le côté, évitant de quelques centimètres de se faire piétiner par ce « mastodonte ».

Enfin, Ronon s'arrêta. Il chercha Elisabeth du regard (attention, ça va faire mal) pour lui faire la passe (oui parce que bon, il avait pas de mauvaise intention au départ hein, elle est dans son équipe quand même). Il la trouva plantée les bras croisés à une distance assez correcte pour faire un lay-up. (Maintenant, je vous demande un peu d'imagination. Toute la scène qui va suivre se passe au raaaaalllllleeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnntttttiiiiiiisssssssss vous savez, avec les voix toutes déformées et tout)

« Elisabeth ! » beugla Ronon, en jetant le ballon devant lui… droit devant lui… avec toute sa force, quoi.

Elisabeth, qui était perdue dans ses rêveries, vit le ballon arriver et se rapprocher de plus, en plus, en plus, en plus, en plus près de son visage. Mais comme elle avait les bras croisés…

SHPPPPRRRRRREEEEUUUUIIIIIIIFFFFFFFF ! (aaaaahhhhh dégueu !)

Le ballon de basket (bien gonflé et bien dur :p eviiiiilll !! ) percuta (toujours au ralenti) son visage (alors là, vous avez le droit d'imaginer sa joue se déformer en faisant partir la tête sur le côté, un petit filet de sang et une dent être projetés dans les airs, toujours au ralenti).

Comme le ballon rebondissait (méchamment) et revenait vers Ronon, celui-ci pris tout son élan, récupéra le ballon au vol et l'écrasa dans le filet. Son intention de faire un dunk mourut d'un seul coup lorsque le panier se détacha du mur avec un bruit sinistre et envoya le Satedan ainsi que le vestige de ce qui fut jadis un panier de basket s'écraser sur le sol.

Ici repose feu le panier de basket de la salle de gym numéro 3, ainsi que la dent d'Elisabeth Weir. Puissiez reposer en paix à jamais. Amen.

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

Bon ok, c'est n'importe quoi, mais vous pouvez pas dire que vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein mdr. Une petite Review ?


	8. Une volley dans tes dents

Chapitre 8 : Une volley dans tes dents 

**AN : Mille excuses, j'ai pris du retard, voilà enfin la suite D Ben voilà Enjoy quoi **

**Disclaimer : Les perso et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (je serais riche sinon)…**

SGASGASGASGA

« Je suis désolé, mais le volley n'est pas un sport en soi ! »

« C'est le scientifique qui parle ou bien le type qui est vexé de ne pas savoir jouer ? »

« C'est inutile ! Taper dans un ballon n'a jamais sauvé une planète, ou même changé le cours de l'Histoire ! »

« Marcher sur la lune non plus, pourtant on l'a fait. Bon, vous le faites ce service ou quoi ? »

« Marcher sur la lune a permis de faire des tas d'observations scientifiques de haute précision et de comprendre certains phénomènes qui restaient des mystères jusque là ! » hurla McKay depuis l'autre côté du terrain. Il avait viré au rouge piment, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait et qu'il avait tort.

« Moi j'en ai un des mystères, vous pourrez peut-être me l'expliquer : pourquoi vous n'envoyez pas ce maudit ballon par-dessus le filet ! » lança Sheppard en retour.

« Ce n'est absolument pas une question, c'est une affirmation. Et il n'y a pas de mystère puisque que vous dit que le volley n'est pas un sport ! »

Radek, qui commençait a reprendre un peu son souffle, s'interposa dans la dispute.

« Mais bien sûr que c'est un sport, Rodney. Eviter vos tirs complètement aléatoires et non calculés est une vraie épreuve. » déclara-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées. « Vous jouez tellement mal que c'en est impossible de rester immobile sur le terrain, je dois slalomer en permanence ! »

« Roh, vous, ça va hein ! On vous a rien demandé. »

« Ce n'est qu'une constatation ! »

« Chez moi, on dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. » ajouta Ronon. « A part moi, bien sûr. »

« On sait que vous faites mal, grosse brut ! Vous avez assommé Elisabeth il y a cinq minutes en lui collant un smash dans la figure et elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. D'ailleurs, ça devient inquiétant, on devrait peut-être appeler Carson…» ajouta McKay.

Il remonta ses genouillères qui tombaient… ainsi que son gilet anti-choc, ses coudières et son casque de football américain.

« C'est atroce, je suis en nage ! »

« Vous auriez pu éviter de mettre une combinaison de ski, ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour faire du volley, McKay. »

« Avec lui, là (il pointa Ronon du menton), je préfère prendre mes précautions. Il est un danger sur pattes. »

« Vous voulez bien arrêter de vous plaindre ? Il n'est pas si dangereux que vous voulez bien le dire. » contesta John.

« C'est facile de dire ça, vous êtes dans son équipe, vous ! C'est pas sur vous qu'il tire de toutes ses forces ! Venez de l'autre côté du filet, pour voir ! »

« Non, non,… je crois que ça ira. Bon, allez, servez maintenant. »

Rodney soupira bien fort à l'attention de tout le monde, prit le ballon dans un main en le plaçant bien devant lui pour faire un service en cuillère. Il recula l'autre bras, pour bien prendre de l'élan et…

Shdiiiiiiiing !

Tout se passa en un éclair. Zelenka se recroquevilla sur le sol, les bras au-dessus de la tête, le visage entre les genoux. Sheppard fit un vol plané pour atterrire dans l'embrasure de la porte et Ronon effectua une gracieuse roulade dans l'autre direction. Et puis, la seconde d'après, sonnant le glas de la fin du match… le lustre se fracassa sur le sol… à dix centimètres de Radek.

Tout le monde resta silencieux l'espace d'une minute, prétrifiés, fixant tour à tour le lustre – devenue une arme mortellement dangereuse – et Rodney – qui finirait bien par tuer quelqu'un.

Puis Radek se redressa comme une furie, hurla des paroles incompréhensibles en tchèque en pointant furieusement McKay du doigt, avant de quitter la pièce, les poings levés au ciel. On l'entendit hurler ainsi tandis qu'il s'éloignait et que ça voix était de plus en plus étouffée par les cloisons des couloirs de la cité.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous ? » bafouilla John, qui fixait toujours le lustre, atterré.

« C'est pas moi, c'est le ballon. »

« Bien sûr, Rodney. On arrête avant que vous ayez un mort sur la conscience. Fin du match. »

SGASGASGASGASGA

Alooooooooooors ? Si vous réviewez, je vous donne un cookies LoOl 


	9. Les vitres préface

**Chapitre 9 : Les vitres :**

**AN : Et oui, il y a des lustres sur Atlantis mdr (remarquez qu'ils filment rarement le plafond, donc c'est assez dur à remarquer (la fille qui cherche des excuses ')) En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait toujours très très plaisir (et beaucoup beaucoup rire).**

SGASGASGASGA

Elisabeth était allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Un gros bandage entourait toute sa tête et recouvrait son visage, seuls ses yeux étaient visible, et ils étaient injectés de sang.

Après l'incident du lustre, on c'était décidé à la ramener à l'infirmerie en la traînant par les pieds dans les escaliers – Ronon avait prétendu avoir une crampe au bras.

« Slkdghseoighs ! Osghi soighs ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Je sais pas, franchement Elisabeth, vous pourriez faire un effort d'articulation, quand même ! Vous savez, c'est pas évident pour nous, on travaille dur et quand on a des pauses, on aimerait pouvoir se reposer l'esprit, pas faire des jeux de décryptages pour essayer de vous comprendre. »

« Oopaaozetyzgdh ! Sapaoizgh ! »

« Vous ne voulez faire aucun effort ? Démerdez-vous ! Moi, j'en ai marre ! »

Rodney sortit furieux de l'infirmerie.

Sheppard, que le regard d'Elisabeth effrayait sincèrement, bafouilla un truc franchement vague avant de sortir rapidement.

Seul Ronon restait.

« Bon, ben moi je vais aller m'entraîner au base-ball dans la salle de la porte. » déclara-t-il avant de quitter à son tour la pièce.

« Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

SGASGASGASGASGA

**C'est pour amener la suite :p Mais non, c'est pas fini, si j'ai encore de l'inspiration, d'autres chapitres vont suivre, mais j'ai fait traîner trop longtemps cette histoire de vitre XD**


End file.
